dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive40
Missed RPs The only one I can think of that you might get a kick out of reading wasn't written with Echo, but with Lyss. Faith and Mark starts there. And finishes here. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'll let you start the Ashley/Lily goodbye rp whenever you're ready. I started these: Phoebe White/Apartment/Gladrags Wizardwear, and Teresa Black/House. Ck and I also discussed the possibility of doing a dinner with Benry and Ferlesa together :) Also, question, what is Ferlen's boggart? And here's my latest Echostar 01:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Phoebe! *jaw drops* Phoebe awake in the middle of the night with a glass of whiskey??? What's wrong with her? :( Echostar 02:18, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm I'm looking over the last Ferlesa rp... I suppose I don't completely understand why Ferlen is happy in the end. :P. Echostar 14:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) (reads the Lilac rp) BOND STOP MAKING ME CRY! Echostar 18:10, March 4, 2015 (UTC) While We Wait for Ck Mary/Ferlen? Ferlesa? Phoebe/Ashley? Echostar 19:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I posted on Teresa Black/House/Basement when you get the chance :) Echostar 20:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Some time could pass and Ferlen could come looking for her, if you didn't think he'd be woken up immediately. Echostar 20:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Faith She's totally not. In fact, in Faith's mind, she's lifting up Jaina as a positive example-- Prefect, teaching others how to do things. 03:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Jaina She'd notice right away. You can post as GM if you wish- so that our stalkers will know :P Echostar 17:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Echo is screaming for you on chat :P. Dunno if you can get on, but I dunno if it's wise, either XD 20:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Healing RP In that case, I'll wait for Ck to come back online before starting it. Having Hope there, and maybe Charity, would make it even more interesting :) Echostar 20:47, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm starting to think you get a kick out of keeping your chars unconcious for a week, Bond. First Jaina, now Phoebe? ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:46, March 5, 2015 (UTC) NO What are you trying to do to me?? You cant '''just '''kill Lily off!! I won't allow it! You are making me an emotional wreak, and I cant just deal with this right now. I expect this to be resolved. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 06:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Should I do something... About students who walk out of class, presumably to never return? :P 14:18, March 6, 2015 (UTC) : And if I said the student in question is Faith Bagman? XD : ~Jayjay14:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Activity For some reason it won't update that I posted on Ash/Charity. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Well, at least you saw it? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Nope, that's fine. We can move to Charity/Melinda next. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Memory Room Sure. What's the idea? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Renee wouldn't stop her. She's welcome to the room. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC) MIA/Library RP I don't know where Ellie is.... to be honest, I don't know where anyone is. Chat is usually hopping by now. Did you wanna just go ahead and do the Library RP anyway? The course of true love never did run smooth 15:50, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Just a quick message It's been three talk bubbles and I already love Willa. I know she's probably not going to be a permanent character, but I'm just saying that I think she's awesome :P 18:13, March 9, 2015 (UTC) : I struggle to juggle (hehe, I'm a poet and I didn't know it) more than nine characters at a time without becoming detatched from one of them. Eventually - yeah, why not?! I don't think I've really got a genuinely bitchy character, so that could be fun. If you do decide to develop her, I call dibs on the first RP ;) 18:19, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Goooooooood morning Hey ^_^ I was just wondering if you wanted to RP Gwen's boggart before I moved on to the next thing. 13:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :My new avatar...is the avatar! XD I just had to share this with someone :P 14:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :All the edit conflicts! Sorry about screwing up your page; I didn't notice it had reverted... 14:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno why it would be my sig...there's no complicated coding; just some linked, colored text with a picture... ~Jayjay14:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Missing Lily? Apparently, this is the only way not to mess up your talk page. Anyway, is Lily perhaps not completely gone from us yet? :P (I also noticed you slipped Lily's accent into Phoebe's speech in a few places) The course of true love never did run smooth 14:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :When I try to post a message from the top of your page where it says "leave a message" sometimes it reverts. Not all the time... but sometimes. When it does that, I rollback my edit, restore your page, and then hit edit from the last message you received, and leave my heading under that heading, and that usually works. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Renee/Ferlen RP? I feel bad about continuing the Phoebe one w/o Echo :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Faith I just don't understand why Jay/Nora likes baiting Faith so much. You poke a sleeping dragon.... The course of true love never did run smooth 15:24, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Too soon? Idk what to RP now. :P But I'm working the front desk at church today, and I'm alone, and don't have much to do beyond answering phones that aren't ringing. I thought it might be interesting to RP Charity/Melinda running into escapee-from-Jewel/Ash Willa in the Entrance Hall or something???? But if you don't see that as realistic... then we can do something else? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:26, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :So the Willa RP would be an after-everything-else RP? On everyone's way out? Wouldn't we need Ellie for that? We can wait for that, and do Ash/Abigail. Who's office? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that works then. :) I'll post in the Entrance Hall and you can post in the Staffroom? :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay so; * Me and Carn had an idea. Lisbeth feels like Owen needs a family, and suggests an idea to her parents. Would you be okay if the family adopted Owen Connor? Yes, he's an orphan; he's at Lil Bundles c: Oh noooo, we aren't. Jaye is advocating the idea though xD Captured! Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Holding Cells Can Ferlen help Benjamin (aka can Bond help Ck) with the interrogations? :) Echostar 05:37, March 11, 2015 (UTC) No cop? On a personal level, I don't think I can RP this. I know Benjamin would be capable of it, but I don't think I can. The course of true love never did run smooth 15:00, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, well that I can do. And I know it was strong too. I didn't expect it to go that far, I'm sorry. That's why we archived it straight off. The course of true love never did run smooth 15:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Apartment Would Mary's apartment be free for her to return to, or would they want it examined for evidence and such first? Also... I'm sorry I let the rp go that far. Echostar 16:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea :) I was going to have Teresa go to Mary's apartment to tidy it up... get rid of any evidence that Jeremy and Alton were ever there before Mary returns. Echostar 16:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Where would Phoebe think Mary has been? Echostar 18:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Still-to-be-renamed Blake Hai! So uh, I'm just owling you to remind you about Phoebe (or whatever her new name is :P). In case you need something to start with.. Oh, and Rabbit's doing her twin, in case you needed to know.. Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Department Heads only I think this is a great idea! Can you try to subdivide it like Ministry command structure 2024, and obviously Auror Office counts as its own Department, even though it's technically under DMLE, given how significant it often is. Alex Jiskran 22:20, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Morning Hey...I was just wondering if you knew an approximate appropriate length for a book summary on an MLA outline for a research paper...It's sort of due today and I don't want to spend an hour rewriting the book :P (Everything is important! XD) Tomorrow is Friday! 13:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : You're not old, Bond. No one on this wiki can be old. ''It's just not possible :D And the sad thing is...it's not even a book report! (But it basically is...my English teacher got mad at me when I made the connection.) Do you think maybe Jisk would know? : 13:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC) DMLE I'm really tempted to say it's up to you. :P I think that the extensive list, with all the deleted pages probably isn't necessary? But if you wanted to include the ones that do? But that seems exclusive? I don't know. I liked it, but it does seem to be getting kind of long, and I can see why it's unnecessary. Sorry for totally not answering your question :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Should I owl Bryans? Most of our Aurors are active (and since Jay's in chat, I was able to ask her about Sarah Grey). But Bryans has been.... in and out with Bryan Smith. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well I got a yes from Jay, and it's a yes from me :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. Btw, Renee wants to see Karith. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Ministry Inquiry I'm planning on deleting Bryndís soon, so you can remove her from the roster, but I'm keeping Engel in the Department of Magical Transportation, if this helps you :P it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ever-locked Sorry for my ignorance, but what is the point of the Ever-Locked Room? If we can't RP in it, or use it at all... did it serve a purpose in a past expansion? 17:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Not stalking, just admiring from afar. And cool, okay :D Sounds good. 17:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Love Room Hate to intervene... You could always rp ''outside ''the door :P 17:09, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Nudge nudge Since you're updating everything... Teresa Waters is supposed to be Teresa Black in the roster ;) Echostar 17:22, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Mary is busy having her romantic moments with Benjamin :P She owled Hope and asked her to do it (Echostar nudges Ck, who will stalk this later, because since she rps Benjamin she should KNOW that :P) Echostar 17:34, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Point taken ;) I'm here to rp for probably the next hour; anything specific you or Ck want to do? Echostar 18:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Mary will probably tell Renee what she's going to do before telling Phoebe everything, so it wouldn't be that same night (and also, with the order of events, she and Benjamin are still having their moment :P) Echostar 18:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow! Looks fantastic, thank you so much! I will try to organise a round table with all the existing Dept. Heads/Wizengamot members, so we can clear up any lingering confusion and establish a basic agenda. Alex Jiskran 17:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry I'd like Estella to stay, if she can. :D I don't think I need the office for anything, so we can get rid of it, Elvira will stay an auror, and the answer does not change from the first owl that Estella will stay. ;) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :No problem! :D You're just being thorough. :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Stalking stuff Bandai, are you going to do the Jaina thing!??! 13:50, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : ^_^ :~Jayjay :P Elle Elle always seems to be injured or fall into some misfortune in every Quidditch game, doesn't she? :P 17:08, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : Did the message I just send you mess up your talk page? I could've sworn I just saw messages from December. 17:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong... But I thought we were doing the Boggart RP today? Or will that be Monday? The course of true love never did run smooth 18:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Silias Tyrell I was mainly fostering Silias for Alyssa, since Cgibb went inactive. If you'd like me to continue fostering him, I can, but I haven't roleplayed him in at least a year. Similarly, if you would like to delete him, or have someone else adopt him, I'd be fine with that. 23:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Office & Faith I added Ashley's new office to the Auror office page. For Faith, I'm caught up on the rps, but I'm going to wait for Ck to get on to figure out who's coming and to try to figure things out OOC before rping it IC. Echostar 17:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The Tower I guess I thought the tower would be in the middle of the Forbidden Forest instead of past it. If students are going to go exploring and whatnot, should there be normal obstacles in the forest they have to get past first? Echostar 12:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Adelina I was just telling Ck- if the teachers take much longer, Adelina will slip out of the Great Hall to play in the snow, and explore where it was coming from by heading to the Forbidden Forest.I don't think anyone would stop her if all the teachers were headed to the meeting, and I doubt she'd even get past the forest- but I want her to try :P Echostar 14:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the Gamekeeper's Hut. It's close enough to the forest that they might be able to tell the wind and such is stronger there. Echostar 14:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Catty has to go, so she said we could assume/Gm that her character got herself lost. Echostar 15:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Teresa Oh... good to know :P Echostar 15:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Your post on Benry/Ferlesa :) Echostar 16:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) No worries :D Don't worry about it, you're just doing your job. I just get stressed and stuff really easily xD Hey, if you're not busy, do you wanna RP someone maybe? :) Emma tigerlily 15:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome :) Posted back :D : Emma tigerlily 16:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Healer I thought about that too, except that you said it would be nearly impossible to get from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. :P Plus, I'm at work and have a lot to do... so I'll get to it later. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Kiano volunteers to help out, if he's needed. 16:29, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking Mary could be fetched directly by someone, when they figure that out. Someone would have to travel outside Hogwarts boundaries, then Apparate. Echostar 16:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :She wouldn't send Charity because of her sister, and she wouldn't send Hope with her baby. That leaves either Tori or herself; and she would prefer to go herself and leave Tori with some of her duties, because they're not sure how long this will last. But Tori can go inside if you prefer.}} RP Hi :) If you're still online, are you up for an RP? I don't mind who :) 17:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Well, either we could RP, or you could GM on the Black Lake. You have my permission to hurt Rhian ;) Your choice. 17:16, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : If you haven't already guessed, me and Emma are kinda hoping something bad will happen Thanks, that's awesome :D 17:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Timetable How long is this going to last, IC and OOC, do you think? Or is that unplanned? Echostar 17:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Aurors I volunteer Ashley as tribute :P Echostar 18:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I understand :P It's going to be Mary and Charity. Echostar 18:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Melinda Do you want to RP Charity taking Melinda to Ash's house? Or can we just say it happened? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Given that I'm already feeling super overwhelmed by all of this... let's just not and say she's there. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:14, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Aurors I can handle it. I just don't think that I'll have Renee/the other Aurors go Jaina hunting til tomorrow or the next day so my anxiety level can go down :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Given that this is supposed to last a week... and Jay's not here... and I don't want to exclude her, because we've only barely passed out the notifications... I'm gonna go with we can wait. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Black Lake Your post :) Echostar 19:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Same again :) Emma tigerlily 19:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Nymph Expedition Since adults are allowed into Hogwarts to try and solve the problem; we thought of the ''Great Nymph Expedition. Would you be happy to take part in this? Literally, all the nymphs going to try and solve the problem in the forest~ Tarrin, Aza, Kiano, Kitrino, Missy, Gwen, Niele hopefully~ Paige So Paige collapsed in her office when you want Ash to go find her. At this point, she's having symptoms of fibromyalgia- constant pain throughout her body, and persistent fatigue. As she worsens she'll start having cognitive problems too. But she's going to chalk it up to not being as young as she used to be and she'll deny being in pain :P Echostar 22:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Expedition We've thrown it together (kinda), can you get on chat so I can talk to you about it? Note It's just a note to her, to make catching up on rps easier when she gets back :) -R.A.B. 03:22, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hogsmeade I guess? I still think it has the potential to get out of hand? There's just no way to keep tabs on it. *shrug* The course of true love never did run smooth 14:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll bring it up in the staff meeting, since most people with chars in Hogsmeade also play chars with staff :P And I'll add it to the announcements in the Great Hall when I'm done. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi! I don't think so? I think we'll have to wait for Echo to finish up the staff meeting. And we'll have to wait for Echo so we can get the Aurors/Healers up to Hogwarts.... so everything's kind of at a standstill :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:51, March 17, 2015 (UTC) PS: I also just realized my last message didn't break your talk page, and I forgot to post in the safe way. Here's hoping this one works too! :Lol, probably me or Echo, yeah. :P But I'll be sure to do that. The bug annoys everyone I think :P Anyway, I'm not busy now, but might be when my boss shows up (as far as I know she's planning on coming in today...). So we could start that now if you wanted. Feel free to pick somewhere, and I'll follow! The course of true love never did run smooth 14:58, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Powers Paige would know about Jenna, and would have seen Jaina freezing water and such, along with visions of the future. I'm not sure what else Paige would know for sure. Echostar 15:22, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Melinda/Jewel Okay. :) Sounds good! I'm meeting with my boss hopefully soon (she told me ten mins ago she just needed a few more mins). I'm going out of town Friday/Saturday, but I'm not sure what time I'm leaving on Friday. And I'm not going into work tomorrow, so I'll have loads of time on Wednesday. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:43, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Testing Again Test The course of true love never did run smooth 16:45, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :D Thanks for saying I did okay with the troll, it means a lot to know that I did something right. I was really scared at the time because all the other admins on chat were 'away' so I was like "Agh, I need to deal with this" and everyone was sending me PMs and the 'proof' the troll had wasn't proof at all and it had been edited and everyone was saying things at once and I was trying to hear them all out. But anyway, I think I did okay :D Hopefully I'll not have to deal with another troll for a while (but we all know that sadly it's unlikely to never happen again). Thanks again :D Emma tigerlily 14:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Melinda and Jewel Did you still want to do that RP today? If so, what's the coding for Jewel's bubble? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 14:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :So she might not necessarily listen to Melinda right away? Or wouldn't want to, anyway? The course of true love never did run smooth 14:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RP? Is Ash gonna come and comfort Charity? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :She's staring into the fire place, worried about her sister. :P She's got a few minutes for now :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:17, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I know Ash is comforting Charity... but is he ever gonna check on Paige? :P Echostar 18:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Lets I allowed Ck to have Charity let Faith go. Sound better? :P Echostar 13:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :But my thought was that MARY would be the one on watch... but Ck asked if Charity could be the one on watch instead :P Echostar 13:31, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Nora's Departure Since you're default GM for this event, I thought I should check with you before posting anywhere :D (If Nora's leaving the night before the aurors are) should I rp her leaving the castle or just assume she made it to the forest and confer with Lilly/you about when/if she catches up with Mason and Wallis? 17:22, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Map Teresa is giving herself a full tour of the Ministry to chart out this map. Can she be granted access to the Department of Mysteries? Echostar 18:49, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine. But there's no character active in that Department right now... so should it be Ferlen? Or a NPC? Echostar 19:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :RP? :) Echostar 19:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I know that you might be able to hear voices in the Death Chamber if you believe in the afterlife... and most likely you wouldn't be able to catch what they were saying... but would you be able to pinpoint specific voices or not? If so, what would that depend on? Echostar 20:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Head's Up I'm going out of town tomorrow, and won't be here for most of Friday and Saturday. The course of true love never did run smooth 02:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Nora Hey ^_^ Can I post on the bridge? 16:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) : In her own section? : ~jayjay Good Luck? I don't remember needing luck the last time I went out of town? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) More About Tha' Map I assumed I would be making this map OOC as well as IC- right? What do you want it to be called? Also, I was thinking that it wouldn't be completed IC until a little bit after the blizzard, to give Teresa time to look at the Marauders Map if Renee can find it. For a magical item like this, would it be easy to create a duplicate, or would you have to start from scratch? And is this map more of a top-secret, top-clearance-people-only access thing, or would it be more readily available? Would Teresa be able to find a way to remove herself from the map if she wanted, as she is the creator, or is that OP either way? Finally, she would be handing in all of her work, right, and not allowed to keep a duplicate? A few ideas for the future are going through my head now, but I want to make sure of my limitations. Also, are there any rooms in the Ministry that are unplottable? Echostar 12:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Need for Wrap Up Hey! So, I don't know if your schedule will allow it, but this Jaina thing really can't go on forever, and since a lot of things are hanging in limbo til you get here... I dunno. I have some ideas for a quick wrap-up, if that's what it comes to, but I'm sure you wouldn't want it to happen like that... so, I guess the sooner you can come on chat, the better off we'll be. The course of true love never did run smooth 17:33, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow... You disappeared in less than a minute after Ck left (without saying goodbye I might add) :P I was going to ask if you wanted to rp Ferlesa while she was gone- something that didn't focus on the freezing cold and winter :) Echostar 22:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Icy Things I don't need to post, do I? >.< Monday. 11:48, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Sarah Gotcha. So...what exactly is Sarah supposed to be doing? XD 14:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : As to continuing with Nora and Kasey and Niall...do ''you ''want to? You're the mastermind for all this, so it's really your descision. I honestly don't mind either way, so... :D : 14:10, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Bond, do you like pancakes? : 14:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Just seeing if you could give straight answers :P : 14:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : I don't know whether to laugh or cry XD ;( : 14:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Birthdays Lol with Jaina's "happy" birthday, indeed. But just a head's up, it is Hope's bday tomorrow IC. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:39, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :So... Jaina ends the winter... are all the Healers and Aurors sent home now? Echostar 15:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Finals I'm going to say that they're a thing of the past. Half the classes never have them, and when the other half does, no one ever takes them. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 16:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey, I posted back on the Elle RP in the Hufflepuff Common room with Sakura where you'd said anyone could reply. Hope that's okay :D Emma tigerlily 16:37, March 23, 2015 (UTC) So... Lilly wants to finish the Niall/Kasey/Nora thingy. Is it still okay? 17:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Classes I feel like they could go on, or we could just cancel them and everyone can deal with the aftermath of the whole Jaina thing. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:39, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Happy Hump Hday Herro! ^_^ I was just wondering if we were doing exams this year :P Also, I have a super cheesy joke O.o 13:58, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Thanks :) You're the best *hug* Emma tigerlily 17:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's Friday, Friday Good morning ^_^ Does Hogwarts end this week or next week? IS it okay to start clearing stuff? Thank god tomorrow is Saturday :D 14:12, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Apartment If you like, we can use the pictures/design I've prepared for Rhian's apartment on my sandbox for the girls' apartment :) 18:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : Whose character page are we linking it from? Rhian's or Jae's? 18:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Which of the bedrooms does Jae want? Left or right? 18:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) : The one on the left? The one on the right has all the things you listed :P 18:34, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Place? Ummmmm is she allowed to be in his dorm? xD The course of true love never did run smooth 18:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Clearing Hogwarts Want me to work backwards and meet you in the middle? Echostar 13:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to assume you were called away and take that as a yes :P (You do realize you aren't OOC head anymore right, and aren't solely responsible for clearing Hogwarts? :) ) Echostar 13:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Lol okay then :P She already beat me- so watch out! Echostar 13:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Admissions You left me with the impression you wanted to handle this, so I haven't touched Echo's application. :) Alex Jiskran 15:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ^ What he said :D Echostar 15:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Either Head or the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Whichever you think is best :) I thought he might not be experienced enough for Head, but considering your character was hired fresh out of Hogwarts... :P Echostar 15:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Dana Ukhtomskaia I feel there's a certain issue with accepting this char, given that she's a Russian citizen. Everyone else, as far as I know, is British, EU or Commonwealth. Alex Jiskran 16:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I was under the impression that she'd acquired a British citizenship - sorry for not clarifying that on the page. 16:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thomas I haven't forgotten that rp- but as the Harry Potter wiki and most of the others I would use as a reference are blocked while I'm still at school, I'm leaving that hanging for now :P Echostar 16:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Wedding We're just using the Wedding Chapel page and changing the picture. I think we can handle that :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Then that sounds like you creating work for yourself. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:38, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa? Did you want to begin that rp? Echostar 17:22, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Jenna Nordskov/Home - the picture is just a house. Is a castle picture needed? I thought about it because I headed over there to make Lisbeth's room, and Carn and I are probably going to RP over there because of Lisbeth and Owen ^.^ Thanks Bond :D Bagmans Thanks for letting me know! I'll post on it when I get back from class a little later! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Magus Diaetam Feel free to both GM and bring in Ash. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 23:12, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ministry jobs Hi :) I was thinking, are there any detective-esque jobs in the Ministry? 12:52, March 31, 2015 (UTC) RE:Ministry Inquiry I'm actually going to delete Aeron, so no. 13:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC)